prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 23, 2020 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = January 23, 2020 | venue = York Barbican | city = York, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #78 | special = | previous = January 16 | next = January 30 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on January 23, 2020. Summary General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala kicked off the latest edition of NXT UK by revealing that, in recognition of all that the NXT UK brand had accomplished, the WWE United Kingdom Championship was being rebranded as the NXT United Kingdom Championship! Flanked by Imperium, WALTER was on hand to lay claim the newly introduced NXT United Kingdom Title and expound on his defeat of Joe Coffey at TakeOver: Blackpool II as well as how he and his dangerous faction will dominate Undisputed ERA at Worlds Collide this Saturday. Jordan Devlin once again showed the WWE Universe why you must never bet against The Irish Ace when he used Devlin Side to conquer a very game Ligero and earn a place in World’s Collide’s NXT Cruiserweight Championship Fatal 4-Way Match. He will face titleholder Angel Garza, Isaiah "Swerve" Scott, and whomever won the matchup between Travis Banks and The Brain Kendrick in NXT UK’s main event. Moments after Ilja Dragunov laid waste to Josh Morrel, Gallus’ Joe Coffey joined him in the squared circle. Because Dragunov’s actions at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II accidently injured Coffey mid-match against United Kingdom Champion WALTER, The Iron King hold him responsible for the loss and made it clear that once Ilja was done with Finn Bálor at Worlds Collide, they will have a score to settle between them. In the second qualifying match of the evening, Travis Banks used the Kiwi Crusher to conquer former Cruiserweight Champion The Brain Kendrick and earn the right to compete in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Worlds Collide for the NXT Cruiserweight Title against titleholder Angel Garza, Isaiah "Swerve" Scott and Jordan Devlin. Results ; ; *Jordan Devlin defeated Ligero in an NXT Cruiserweight Championship Qualifying Match *Ilja Dragunov defeated Josh Morrell *Travis Banks defeated The Brian Kendrick in an NXT Cruiserweight Championship Qualifying Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 23, 2020 NXT UK 1.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 2.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 3.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 4.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 5.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 6.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 7.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 8.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 9.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 10.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 11.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 12.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 13.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 14.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 15.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 16.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 17.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 18.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 19.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 20.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 21.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 22.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 23.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 24.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 25.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 26.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 27.jpg January 23, 2020 NXT UK 28.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #78 results * NXT UK results #78 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #78 on WWE Network Category:2020 events